katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Cousins
Cousins are the relatives of the Prince. Cousins can be first cousins, second cousins, or cousins once removed, although the term Cousins can refer to any playable character in the Katamari games, including the Prince and Princess. The cousin the player chooses does not affect the gameplay and is there only for looks. While it was once unclear as to how exactly they are related to the Prince, as to whether or not they are the King's cousins, or the Prince's, it has since been clarified. The King comments in We ♥ Katamari and Beautiful Katamari that the first Cousins rolled up are "a cousin of the Prince." As the King himself is most likely an only child, they are probably related to the Queen. None of the cousins ever receive any speaking roles, other than the sounds they make when rolled up or knocked into. Even so, it is implied that they definitely do have the ability to speak (Whether in English, Japanese, or some other language alien to Earth.) as many of their descriptions tell about them speaking. Also, in We Love Katamari after rolling them up, the King asks them "What were you doing on Earth?", and immediately comments on their response. (Which was apparently inaudible to the player, but not the King.) In Katamari Damacy, each cousin would play the same strange, alien-like sound effect when rolled up. In We Love Katamari, individual sound effects were added that are played when each cousin is rolled up/bumped into, and these sound effects were kept from every game here on out. (The sound effect used in Katamari Damacy became the sound effect for The Prince.) The sound effects are, presumably, what each cousin sounds like. Each cousin's sound effect is viewable here. For more information on individual Cousins, see their respective articles. Cousins by game Katamari Damacy Including the Prince, there are 24 cousins in Katamari Damacy. Unlike its sequels, Cousins can only be played as in Vs. mode. * Prince * Foomin * Fujio * Kuro * Marcy * Jungle * Nik * Peso * Odeko * Shikao * Honey * Marny * Velvet * Nickel * Ace * Opeo * Colombo * Ichigo * Lalala * Havana * Johnson * June * Miso * Dipp We ♥ Katamari Cousins introduced in We ♥ Katamari are refered to as second cousins by the King. 16 new cousins were introduced, for a total of 40. We ♥ Katamari is the first game to allow the player to play as a cousin in regular 1 player mode. * Twinkle * Nutsuo * Kinoko * L'amour * Lucha * Odeon * Shy * Huey * Drooby * Beyond * Macho * Daisy * Miki * Can-Can * Slip * Signolo Me & My Katamari Cousins introduced in Me & My Katamari are called "half cousins" or "cousins once removed". Some new cousins are also first and second cousins, as well as some that are just "friends" with the King. Only 8 new cousins were added, for a total of 48. * Hans * Norn * Nai-Nai * Kenta * Mu * Ban-Ban * Paula * Pokkle Katamari Forever Katamari Forever introduces 2 new cousins in the game. They are available at the demo. With them added, there are 58 cousins now playable. * Dangle(Called Bran in Japanese Version) * Drive (Called Roger in Japanese Version) See Also * Royal Family * The King of All Cosmos * Queen of All Cosmos Category: Cousins Category: Gameplay Category: Characters